Sonic Chronicles: Rise of the Hedgehog Empire
by SonicShane97
Summary: An Adventure takes place a year after the events of Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. Sonic has been travelling for the last year, and a lot has happened. Knuckles has disappeared, and someone has come looking for him. With Tails and Amy, Sonic embarks on a journey that will explore his roots and the species he belongs to, and face his biggest challenge yet.


**WELCOME TO THE SEQUEL TO SONIC: CHRONICLES FOR THE DS, ONE OF MY FAVOURITE SONIC GAMES. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS, GIVE IT A TRY.**

Sonic was running across Emerald Beach at a reasonably slow pace. It was late at night, and hard, cold drops of rain poured endlessly out of the sky as the wind roared fiercely against the blue hedgehog as he darted up the shore. He was tired. Ever since Eggman had been defeated, he had nothing to do except travel the world, and whilst that seemed pretty exciting at first, Sonic realized that he had actually seen most of it trying to defend it from Eggman. He had been running all day, and was starting to feel exhausted. Sonic decided enough was enough and skidded to a grinding halt. He went into a dense group of palm trees for refuge against the rough weather, and laid down on his back so he could look up at the night sky. Nothing but pitch black darkness. Sonic sighed, releasing a long building feeling of discontent he had been having for a while now. There was just nothing for him without Eggman about. He started thinking about his friends, suddenly realizing he only knew were Tails, Amy and Cream where. Knuckles too had embarked on his own travels, in search of a deeper spiritual understanding of himself and his place in the world, and hadn't been seen in the last year. The screaming gales of wind had died down now to a more peaceful howl, providing an almost soothing ambiance. Slowly, Sonic drifted into sleep among the palm trees.

A few hours passed, and Sonic's was suddenly woken to what sounded like muffled cries for help in the distance. He leaped to his feet and ran to the shore. Nothing could be seen through the darkness. A minute or so passed, and Sonic heard the sounds again, this time more vocal than before. They were definitely screams.

"HELLLOOOOO!" Sonic called out, panicked. "ANYONE OUT THERE?!

Briefly, there was no response, then about 300 metres from Sonic out to sea a surge of green sparks rose up rapidly into the air, illuminating the black sky.

_Those are distress flares,_ thought Sonic, _somebody must be out there._

The screams started again.

"Hold on, I'm comin' to yah!"

That was easier said than done, seeing as Sonic could barely swim and was afraid of water. What he could do was run at a speed allowing him to skim across the water, but that had it's disadvantages. For starters, if he tired to change direction he would sink. The screams were becoming more desperate, and Sonic needed to act fast. His only chance would be to sprint across the sea in a straight line, and hope he could get near enough to pick up whoever was out there. The green flares were still bright enough for Sonic to get an idea where they came from. With one mighty burst of speed, Sonic tore across the sea in a diagonal line towards the green light. As he got closer, he saw an all too familiar plane floating on the water, getting battered by the waves. It wouldn't float for very long.

_Thats the Tornado! This is bad! Where's Tails? Hopefully he got out in time..._

Sonic's thoughts were interrupted by shrill screaming as he reached plane.

"HELP ME!"

_That sounds like Amy... I've gotta help her, fast!_

Sonic leaped onto the wing of the plane. He instinctively knew that if Amy was in fact in the plane, she'd be in the seat behind the pilot's. He looked around.

_Amy!_

The pink hedgehog was screaming at the top of her lungs,her eyes were closed and her arms and legs were flailing wildly in the air. The seat in front of her was empty.

"AMY! HANG ON!"

_Where the heck's Tails..._

Amy's eyes opened upon hearing Sonic's voice.

"SONIC!" She cried, "THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE!"

Sonic started unfastening her seat belt.

"Hold still, I'll get you outta here? Where's Tails?"

"He fired the flare up in the air and flew off to get help! He should be back soon!"

Sonic undid the seat belt and threw Amy over his shoulder like a doll before sprinting back to the safety of the shore. He dropped Amy onto the sand, panting heavily. She sat up instantly and glared at him.

"What?"

"WELL?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to ask how I am? I could have died! But all you care about is Tails, so don't even bother about me!" She cried.

Sonic sighed.

"Fine. What's new, anyway? Why are you and Tails out here alone on the other side of the world in the middle of the night? It's not safe."

Amy folded her arms. "Why are _you _on the other side of the world in the middle of the night? We were fine until the Tornado just fell from the sky!"

_She's so difficult,_ thought Sonic.

His thoughts were interrupted by a worried cry coming from over their heads.

"AMY! AMMMMMMMY!"

Sonic looked up. He could make out the basic outline of Tails flying through the pitch black sky.

"Yo Tails! Down here buddy!"

Tails stopped in mid air.

"Sonic is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. Get down here!"

The orange kitsune flew down to the beach right in front of Sonic and Amy.

"Sonic!"

Sonic smiled at his friend.

"Long time no see!"

"HELLLLOOOOOO!" Shouted Amy. "I almost died, Tails!"

"Oh yeah, it seems like Sonic rescued you. Way to go, Sonic!"

Amy grunted noisily.

"HMPH! MEN!"

Sonic ignored this remark. It had been about a year since he last saw Amy, and he figured she would now be about 14. She'd changed a little. Tails had grown slightly taller, but was more or less the same, as was he.

"So Tails, seeing as Amy's being a drama queen, do you wanna tell me why you two are here?"

Tails nodded. "Yeah, right. We've been looking for you for the past two weeks Sonic. We thought there was something you should know."

Sonic blinked.

"What?"

"This hedgehog showed up at home saying he was looking for you. He says his names Bolt, and he's you're brother."

**THATS ALL EVERYONE! FOLLOW FAV AND REVIEW. IF YOU'RE WONDERING ABOUT THE AGES, IM GOING OFF THE IDEA THAT IN THE CANON OF THE GAMES AMY IS ON THE CUSP OF BEING 13 WHILST SONIC HAD ONLY JUST TURNED 15, SO THERE IS ONLY 2 YEARS APART BETWEEN THEM, AND TAILS WOULD BE ABOUT NINE. **

**FOLLOW FAV AND REVIEW**


End file.
